spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Central
Toowong Central is 686RWU's second parody of the Children's Television Workshop/Sesame Workshop's longest-running children's television program Sesame Street (1969), with the first being Lutwyche Bypass. Despite the name of this Sesame Street parody, Toowong Central, this Sesame Street parody does not sit in Toowong, a suburb in Brisbane, Queensland. Features unique to Toowong Central included: * Mildred Hubble from The Worst Witch plays as Big Bird (an 8'2" tall bird), but unlike [[:Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs|most of the Sesame Street parodies containg Mildred Hubble where she keeps its dress]], Mildred Hubble is dressed as Jack Sparrow in Toowong Central; * Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean franchise plays as Bob (a human of Sesame Street); * Princess Sofia the First from Sofia the First plays Gordon and Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Susan (both of those are dressed as Mildred Hubble); * Sulley from Monsters, Inc. plays Grover; * Mike Wazowski from Monsters, Inc. plays as Kermit the Frog, a green frog; * Rarity from My Little Pony plays Oscar the Grouch; * Hector Barbossa plays as Guy Smiley; * Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor is Count von Count (and dressed as a witch that looked exactly like Mildred Hubble but has a blue sash and a different badge; * Ethel Hallow plays Olivia, Enid Nightshade plays Gina and Disgust plays Gabi, and; * This parody uses Toowong font as an episode number font for the first 23 seasons of Toowong Central. Toowong Central only includes the first 45 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 45 2015). Cast Please do NOT change the characters of any roles. If so, the edit will be reverted. Also, do not remove this notice. * Elmo - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Big Bird - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Bob - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Gordon and Susan - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Grover - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Ernie - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy) * Bert - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Robin Hood * Roosevelt Franklin - Joy (Inside Out) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Granny Bird - Moana (Moana) * Maria - Merida (Brave) * Luis - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Guy Smiley - Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Biff - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Nala (The Lion King) and Simba (The Lion King) * Telly Monster - Kristoff (Frozen) * Forgetful Jones - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Andrea (Krypto the Superdog) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Preston Rabbit - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Prairie Dawn - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Herry Monster - Mal (Descendants) * Ovejita - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Chicago the Lion - Kiara (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) * David - Princess Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Linda - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Miles - King Julien (Madagascar) * Olivia - Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Gina - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Gabi - Disgust (Inside Out) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves Gallery Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as Elmo Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Big Bird Captain-Jack-Sparrow-captain-jack-sparrow-33965700-300-500.png|Jack Sparrow as Bob IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Gordon JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Susan Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Grover Mike Wazowski is smile means throwing up.jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Nancy image.png|Nancy Clancy as Ernie Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Bert Joy’s current smile.jpeg|Joy as Roosevelt Franklin Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Little Bird Moana.png|Moana as Granny Bird Merida.png|Merida as Maria Charming.png|Prince Charming as Luis Hector Barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Rapunzel Long 80 feet length hair.png|Rapunzel as Countess von Backwards Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Biff Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Nala (2).png|Nala and It’s Me, Simba!.png|Simba as Two-Headed Monster Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Telly Monster Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Andrea Sussman.jpg|Andrea as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Dr. Nobel Price Alice.png|Alice as Preston Rabbit Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Prairie Dawn Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpeg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpg|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Merry Monster Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Herry Monster Tiana.png|Tiana as Ovejita 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Chicago the Lion 300px-Admiral James Norrington-1-.png|Commodore James Norrington as Mr. Hooper Belle.png|Princess Belle as David IMG 0532.PNG|Princess Peach as Linda King Julien (All Hail King Julien).png|King Julien as Miles Ethel.png|Ethel Hallow as Olivia 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Gina Disgust from Inside Out.jpeg|Disgust as Gabi Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Ethel Hallow Category:Ethel Hallow-related spoofs Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:686RWU Category:Brisbane City Council